


infusion

by woahpip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Tea, Community: Wrackspurts and Nargles, Drabble, F/M, Herbalogist Neville, I think it is, Luna Lovegood would freelance, boomberry, butterscotch - Freeform, is this angst?, read my ending note ok tell me what you think, snowdrop, tea blends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahpip/pseuds/woahpip
Summary: return his kindnessorReflections on a kind man.





	infusion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Wrackspurts & Nargles Facebook group's August pairing.

He leaves out the tea blend, all normal things. Not a hallucinogenic to be seen; just black tea and boomberry, snowdrop, a bit of wizard butterscotch for sweetness.

She steeps it dark. The water's hot enough to irritate her pinky when she checks, so she knows it will be good. Luna likes to have tea inky black for a few sips, then stare as she pours in a bit of coconut cream. 

Neville doesn't quite grasp divination, especially reading not the tea leaves, but the _actual_ fucking tea. And Luna's learned enough by now to investigate...let whatever comes to life be corporeal before she shares with him.

Lately though, the pattern has been Neville setting out the tea set when he leaves for work. For Luna he leaves a clean cup, a sugar pot for if she feels the need, and cream under stasis so it stays chilled. He knows she likes to heat the kettle herself, the muggle way, so he leaves his ratty metal one full with water on the hob for her.

On first glance, it's not an important vision.

But, it is. Luna hadn't been feeling at home, even though she quickly decided she loved Neville. He was kind enough to share his Hogsmeade flat with her, even when she wrote articles all day for various publications, always in his space.

He didn't seem to mind. The tea service every morning put her at ease. It was a simple task full of love: the tea mix itself calming and to her tastes (only sweetened on her behest), the placesetting ready for her.

Later, when drinking her second cuppa, the cream twists into potted vines, something muggle but medicinal. Presenting a way to return his kindness.

**Author's Note:**

> i am...unsure of how i like luna here. i want to write a longer piece that examines her thoughts post-war-- i think some things would be twisted up for a while. consider this a jumping off piece and not a true look that either characters...character.
> 
> thanks for reading!  
follow me on tumblr [here](https://woahpip.tumblr.com/)


End file.
